Clash of Mafias
by Mysticflame21
Summary: Tsuna had decided to start playing Clash of Clans. Little did he known the entire mafia world was too! A new place to meet new people (though slightly insane) when he joins a clan. Future All27
1. Chapter 1

I had first started Clash of Clans, because it was the newest trend with all of my classmates.

As I was being beaten up by some bullies taking my lunch, they were throwing taunts at me.

"How can anybody possibly be so stupid?" "There's a reason why he has no friends." "He probably doesn't even play Clash of Clans." I ignored their taunts. The lack of friends and being Dame- Tsuna was true, but they weren't much better egoistic pricks. However, what was this Clash of Clans?

As they left me, curled on the ground I pondered for a bit. Fine! I'll prove them wrong and beat them at their own stupid game. I picked my bruised body off the ground and hurried back to the classroom before Hibari-senpai found me 'loitering around', therefore breaking a school rule. The school day continued as usual, with pointless bullying as I just daydreamed away.

I rushed back home and after greeting Mama, I ran into my room and crawled into bed with my iPad that Papa had bought me as a gift and shipped it with one of his random postcards from Antarctica.

I installed Clash of Clans onto my iPad and started the game. I went through the tutorial and it was pretty easy to figure out. My base was pretty sad but it was a decent start. I glanced at the clock, Holy poop! 2 hours had already passed. Time to stop procrastinating. I took out the homework sensei had assigned us.

Tsuna sighed. What was the point of doing homework? He didn't understand it anyway and he'd still be viewed as Dame- Tsuna even if he tried. However, he still diligently took out his textbook to try to understand the mysteries of algebra.

YAYYYYY! My homework's finished now! "Tsu-channnn! Dinner time!" "Alright Mama! I'm coming."

I went to bed while checking my ipad for any updates on Clash of Clans. My base was now level 3 and progressing very well. I almost had enough gold to fix my clan castle. I'd become fantastic and prove all of those bullies wrong.

* * *

I'm so sorry guys. I was typing up the next chapter for this and I didn't even realize I hadn't added the last paragraph that was in the actual document. I know that this story isn't the best right now, but I'd really appreciate some critique on this chapter since I'm not too sure on where to go for the next chapter. However, I am typing up the newest one so if you sit type it should be out sometime this week. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! I'm back with an update on this story, but it's a very reluctant update, my friend and I have this deal going on where we have to update each of our stories every 2 weeks this summer. I was finding my story so I could write this chapter and I learned Clash of Mafias is actually a game. :o That was completely unintentional guys, heehee. I was attempting to do a play on words since this is based on Clash of Clans, so with the Vongola… Clash of mafias? Well maybe Clash of Famiglias instead?

* * *

"Tsuna! You're going to be late for school" Mama shouted, Tsuna blinked blurrily not properly registering the information while snuggling back into his blankets. He took out his iPad to check on his clash of clams, while waiting for it to load he thought I'm forgetting something very important. He cleared out all the surface litter that had popped out on his base in the night.

Yay! I have enough gold to rebuild my clan castle. Oh wait, Crap! School.

"HIEEEEE, I'm late!" Tsuna screamed hysterically, rushing around to prepare to go to school. Hibari is definitely going to bite me to death, Tsuna thought while running out of the house.

Nana chuckled softly as she watched her only son rush out the door. Tsu-kun forgot his lunch as usual.

Nana smiled as she finished washing up the dishes. As she was going out to buy some groceries, she saw a flyer in the mail.

Do you want your child to be the leader of the next generation? Call Tutor Reborn

It was rather crudely made but she smiled and took the flyer. Even if Tsu-kun couldn't become a leader, this was a great opportunity for him to socialize and perhaps make a friend and improved grades never hurt anyone.

At Namimori Middle

"HIEEEEEEEE! I'm late" Tsuna sped towards the gates just as they were being closed.

Whew, Tsuna panted and practically collapsed on the ground. He paused to regain his breath, and as he was resting on the ground a small bird flew down and settled on his head.

"Herbivore, herbivore," the fluffy yellow bird chirped.

Tsuna started to feel anxious; there was only one bird that said herbivore in all of Namimori. It wasn't necessarily the bird that inspired fear, but of its owner.

"Herbivore, you're late and I'll bite you to death for breaking the rules," Hibari said monotonously. Hibari stared down at the cowering Tsuna. He slammed the tonfa into the ground, right next to Tsuna's head.

"Hieeeeeeeee"

"Get to class, herbivore."

Hibari dramatically exited and picked up his tonfa, however Tsuna spied an iPhone being taken out. Tsuna giggled. Who would have known that Hibari, the most feared man in Namimori, would be a gamer?

* * *

Tsuna went up to his classroom. Upon his arrival, Tsuna braced himself for the incoming insults.

"Well, well, well look who's finally arrived. Dame-Tsuna has finally graced us with his presence," Nezu-sensei sneered. Some of the class snickered at the comment.

Tsuna just quietly walked to his seat, avoiding tripping over a leg. He groaned, this was going to be a long day.

The day dragged by, slowly. Tsuna stared at the board. Maybe if the teacher stopped talking about his life, the class could actually learn something. He stared at the problems on his page and slowly worked through them, referencing the board and his textbook for help.

The bell rang

"Alright class, you may go to lunch."

Tsuna quickly rushed to the rooftop before his bullies could find him and steal his bento. However, once he arrived on the roof, he saw a certain disciplinary perfect taking a nap. Tsuna debated his options, take his chances in waking up Hibari or have his lunch taken away and be beaten up by his bullies?

Tsuna sighed and quietly settled onto the ground, eying the perfect warily. He opened up the bento he packed, Salisbury steak. Tsuna didn't feel terribly hungry so he only ate half of his steak. He decided to check up on his iPad again, and fiddled with the design of his base. The clan castle had finished being built and Tsuna was scanning through the pages for a clan to join. Well this was just an experiment, let's try joining the clan: Long Live The Kings. Checking the clan chat there had been a great number of people that had recently joined the clan.

Clan Chat

 _Thehunter has joined the clan_

 _Imbored has joined the clan_

 _Tsu-fish has joined the clan_

Bob: NEW RECRUITS YOU NEED TO SAY SOMETHING OR ELSE YOU'LL BE KICKED.

Tsu-fish: Hi!

Rebel: Wow, Bob that's hardcore.

 _Thehunter has been kicked by Bob._

 _Imbored has been kicked by Bob._

Bob: Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

Bob: Tsu I'm sorry but I'm gonna need to kick you off you're base isn't good enough.

Holy crap. It's been a good two minutes and I'm already going to be kicked out. That can't happen.

Tsu-fish: Please don't kick me out.

Rebel: Yea, bob don't kick him out. Tsu's cool.

Bob: Fine, for now.

Tsuna smiled. Just barely missed a bullet.

"Herbivore, students aren't allowed to be on the roof."

Hibari remained lying down. Tsuna's mind was racing, what to do?

"I-I'm sorry Hibari-senpai, I'll just…," Tsuna was interrupted by a stomach growl, which wasn't his own.

Hibari- senpai remained indifferent toward the noise.

"Senpai, would you like the rest of my lunch?" Tsuna laid out the bento as he would to a lion, placing the bento in front of him at a respectable running distance.

Hibari remained silent but he accepted the lunch.

"This is good fluffy herbivore," Hibari returned the box to Tsuna and took out his iPhone,

Tsuna attempted to inconspicuously spy on what Hibari was doing. Wow, even Hibari was participating in the fad of Clash of Clans. Tsuna giggled under his breath.

"Herbivore, I don't tolerate crowding."

"I-I'm sorry senpai," Tsuna smiled "I didn't peg you to do such herbivorous activities."

"This is a carnivore's passing time. It requires great skill and tact. Herbivores are simply acting as if they truly understand which is why they are weak. Do you wish to be bitten to death, Fluffy Herbivore?"

Tsuna chuckled. "Alright senpai, I'll get to class now."

Perfect timing since lunch was up.

School remained uneventful and boring. As he was leaving school, a group of bullies stopped him.

"We didn't see you at lunch today, loser."

"Yea have any money to spare, friend?"

Before the bullies could beat Tsuna up, a thud landed on the ground.

"Herbivores, due to disturbing the peace of Namimori, and harming an innocent I'll bite you to death."

Tsuna nodded murmuring thank you.

Once he reached home, there was an odd infant wearing an odd hat standing at his tutor.

"Ciaossu, I'm your new home tutor Reborn."

* * *

Well, there it is guys. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and make sure to take a nap. Get some sleep! Sleep is fantastic. Should I change the name of the story? Thanks for all of the support, I LOVE YOU GUYS! All the faves, follows and reviews are the highlights of my life (not day). ^v^


End file.
